386 Days Prior
by bomberavanzi
Summary: Jesse and Petra were always very good friends, but in a fateful night, they become more than that. Their adventures together with the rest of the New Order are exciting, but not everything is a bed of roses. When true villains and murderers threaten to stop the peace in Minecraftia, they interfere. And they know very well that they will be targets of these villains. 1st story


**AFTER YOU'RE DONE WITH THE CHAPTER, READ THE FINAL NOTES FOR IMPORTANT INFO**

EPISODE 1 - Prologue

 **386 DAYS BEFORE**

Jesse was starting to get really, really tired.

After he, Petra, Axel and Olivia scavenged another temple in search of a treasure and found, at best, a few diamonds, he decided that he would take a few-days worth of vacation.

Not very surprisingly, everyone else agreed with him: they all agreed that a one-week vacation would do wonders for them. They really enjoyed their adventures, but everyone could use a break.

One week without going to the Nether, exploring spider-infested and abandoned mines, or temples infested with deathtraps. In other words, not the smallest bit of adrenaline.

You could say that it took out all the emotion of living. You may be partially right, but not entirely.

But certainly, it wouldn't be a boring vacation. Now that the New Order was world-famous, they could enjoy traveling and swimming in the world's biggest pool, visiting the world's most expensive places, and etc...

And, for Jesse, the best out of everything: spend some time with his Petra.

They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but boy, Jesse wanted so. Since they were only 14, Jesse simply had a crush on Petra. She had everything that a..eh, mature boy wanted: perfect personality, perfect appearance, perfect everything.

And his crush just got worse and worse when Petra became a part of group. Jesse absolutely hated seeing her sick, and he just wanted to confess his feelings to her, to tell her that he loved her.

But he was afraid that once he did that, Petra would never talk to him again - that their friendship would be broken, and he didn't want that. To him, being friends with her was good enough, and he wouldn't try anything.

It was heart-breaking and such, but he knew that Petra saw him as a friend and nothing more. That, to him, was good enough.

But, in that night, something happened.

Petra and Jesse were distant neighbours(two blocks from each other), and, sometimes, Petra came to his house to visit him, along with Axel, who lived in the same street. He, obviously, loved those visits with his heart, and treated her as nicely as he possibly could.

That night, they were reunited in the garden - they always did that - together, looking at the stars, as friends. They talked about a few things, like how that one star reminded them of something, or how Olivia and Axel were going, Lukas that, Ellegaard that, etc...

But, as an unexpected but pleasant last, a blue light traveled through the skies that night. When Jesse and Petra took a break from their conversation, they saw as the blue light - a shooting star - passed through their eyes in the distance. The first to react to it, however, was Jesse.

—A shooting star! Quick, make a wish! — Jesse said, as fast as possible, in a joking tone.

Both Jesse and Petra closed their eyes, making a wish.

The blue light came and went quickly, leaving as fast as it arrived.

A short silence took place, before Petra broke it.

—So, what was your wish? — she asked.

Jesse froze, not knowing what to do exactly. He didn't knew if he could tell her, because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But, when he opened his mouth, it was too late to contain it.

—Something that could guide me through a certain pair of shadow eyes of a certain redhead. **(He certainly is ro** **mantic.)**

Silence. Longer, a lot longer than the other one.

"Why the FUCKING SHIT did i say this? Why, Jesse? Why you are such and idiot?" **(Sorry, +16 story, which** **means some bad words will be present.)**

—Do you want to know what my wish was? — Petra asked slowly.

Jesse responded after a very short delay.

—Yes.

Petra approached him, with her blue, suiting that made her even more beautiful and suited her perfectly[sic]. She was now on top of him, with her black eyes shining in a seducing way.

—It was to do this to the owner of a certain pair of hypnotizing emerald eyes.

Petra moved forward, and, in one swing, pressed her lips onto Jesse's.

In a microsecond, Jesse's eyes widened, shock jolting around his entire body, with his body petrified. That couldn't, simply couldn't be happening.

Could it?

But, as he relaxed, he kissed Petra back. The two enjoyed these few, but pleasing seconds, that marked the beginning of something.

As they separed, Petra laid down again.

—Petra, d-did that just happen? — Jesse asked slowly.

Petra laughed.

—You bet it did, Jesse.

Silence again. It's all that could be said, with Jesse's heart beats still pumping again and again.

—So... — Jesse began.

Petra looked at him.

—What's going to be of us, now? — he finished.

Petra's response was fairly simple.

—What do you want to be of us?

Jesse paused for a few seconds, gathering the courage to begin, and then he finally did.

—Look, Petra. For months, i was afraid to tell you this, because i thought it might ruin our friendship. But, you know what? I'll just tell you. If this ruins our friendship, i'll still be there for you always, and will be proud that i at least tried.

He paused a little bit, and then continued.

—I-i love you. Since forever. You're this strong, fiery, pretty, adorable girl that any man would want. To me, you're none short of perfect. Just know, that i'll always be there for you even if you don't, and probably won't, correspond my feelings. Because that's what friends do, right? — Jesse said.

Petra was silent for a few seconds, and then Jesse began to talk.

—Sorry for ruin.. — but then, he was rudely interrupted by someone.

—Do you really think you mean nothing to me, Jesse? — Petra asked.

He paused.

—What? — he asked.

His question wasn't answered, because, once again, Petra moved forward and united her lips with his, in a sweet, quick and still pleasant kiss.

—You mean everything to me, Jesse. I , and for now on i will always, love you. — she said, placing her head in his chest.

Jesse smiled, his heart beat slowly returning to normal. This was the realisation of a dream - and now she WAS his girlfriend. Their relationship had just jumped a whooole lot.

—Me too, Petra, me too. I love you. — he said affectionately.

Petra smiled, knowing that Jesse meant those words. She only thought Jesse was a little bit silly sometimes, because he never saw the signs that Petra DID like him more than just like a friend did. But that was past, because now he was HER silly.

—Tonight, i wanna stay with you. — Petra said.

And...so much for Jesse's heart beats putting him in heart attack danger again.

—Don't you think we're going a little bit too quickly there? — he responded.

Jesse didn't see it, but he somehow could sense Petra's face turning into a bloody red.

—What? No! I didn't mean it that way, Jesse. I meant, just sleep with you..No, no no! Urgh, you understood me! — Petra said, completely murdled.

Jesse laughed a little bit.

—Well, now i do. — he said.

After a few minutes of silence, with both of them just looking at the stars or smiling at each other, they were alerted by the sound of thunder in the distance. It clearly didn't bode well for them.

Petra began to shake in fear. She unhappily suffered from Astraphobia, fear of thunderbolts and lightnings bolts. However, even though she was shaking, she still didn't abandon Jesse's side. **(Seriously, bo** **mberavanzi? 5 minutes into a relationship and you're already pretending that they love each other to dead and are about to marry each other. Though, i know a few people that are just like that.)**

Jesse got up, lifting Petra in the process.

— Petra, let's go inside my house! It's thundering! —he said.

He didn't need to say it again. As he ran to the door, Petra followed him, not letting go of Jesse's hand.

When Jesse got to the door, he opened it immediately and as soon that they were both inside, he slammed it shut. Petra was still shaking, fearfully, but also slowly calming down now that she reached safety.

—Petra, what's going on? — Jesse asked her, worried about her status.

—N-nothing... — she said.

Jesse simply swung his head, and grabbed Petra's hand comfortingly.

—Whatever it is, you can say to me, Petra. I'll understand. — he said affectionately to his new, first and only girlfriend.

Petra calmed down a little bit.

—I..I really fear thunderbolts and lightnings, it's something i can't control.. — she said slowly.

Jesse nodded.

—I understand that, Petra. You can't control your phobia, and it's something that nobody can. I kinda fear being buried alive, too.

Petra was smiling in the inside: because she knew that Jesse was a understanding, loving boyfriend - something that every woman wanted. He was her first boyfriend, and she was sure that their relationship would flourish **(how you're so sure, huh? I know that i'** **m such a Jetra shipper, but you're getting ahead of yourself here Petra.)**

They both entered Jesse's room upstairs- it was just big enough for both of them Petra just wanted to forget about the thunders and enjoy the night **(NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING)**

Petra was the first to do something - taking out her blue armor that she used for the New Order of the Stone - she noticed that Jesse had three armor stands in his room, which was weird.

—Three stands? Why, if you live alone? — Petra asked.

Jesse responded after a short delay.

—It was because of two armors that i had a few months ago. I decided to leave the standees there, in case they would be useful again. And, seemingly, they were. Go ahead and put your armor: my house is also the house of my girl. — he said, making Petra blush.

Petra put her armor in the standee, and then took out her blue top - she was wearing a blue shirt behind her overalls, which made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

Jesse was the second to take out his redstone armor. He put it into one of the three standees, the full set, and then he began to take out the white shirt he was using over the armor.

After he did, Petra blushed almost immediately.

All these adventures were good to his body - he had a prominent, attraent 4-pack chestplate, which combined almost perfectly with his emerald green eyes and brown hair.

"Oh man, he is just sooo hot. I WANT him" — Petra thought maliciously, blushing when she looked at the now-her boyfriend. **(Petra, your horny little betch, stop the dirty thoughts, what you're thinking about is not happening until Season 2. You just began to date hi** **m and you're already thinking of THAT?)**.

— Well, my house, your house, milady. Ladies first. — he said, gentleman-like.

Petra blushed a LITTLE bit.

—"He is not only hot and adorable, he is also a perfect gentleman" — she thought. **(Seriously, Petra, cut it. Everybody is expecting Jesse to take the initiave, let the** **m be. You're supposed to be the tough pretty warrior, not the lovesick pretty warrior. But i understand you though, male Jesse is just perfect.)**

As Petra began to lay down in the bed, she was followed by Jesse, who let out a loud yawn. Petra also yawned a little - she could and definitively would get some sleep. After months and months exploring temples, a one-week break almost seemed like a month worth of rest.

After Petra made herself comfortable, she decided to lend her head into Jesse's chestplate. She soon began to be involved by a feeling of warmth upon doing that, and smiled.

—I found my new pillow. — she announced, making Jesse blush a little.

—Just know that i'll be always here to protect and guard you, sweetie. 'cause I love you. — Jesse said affectionately

Petra smiled.

—I love you too, Jesse.

As a thunderbolt was heard not too far away, Petra flinched a little, but she was soon comforted by Jesse.

—Don't be afraid. While i'm here, none of these will catch you, okay? I promise. — Jesse said, wrapping his hand protectively around Petra, who calmed a lot when she felt Jesse's comforting hands embrace her.

— Thank you, Jesse. Sorry for being a wimp when it comes to thunders - i saw my Uncle Kelly being killed by a thunder in front of my entire family, and nobody could do a thing. Ever since...

Jesse was terrified.

—That will never happen to you. It absolutely will not. — he said, with a comforting voice.

And as a wonderful relationship began, sleep dominated both of them. Petra, without her own knowledge, sleep talked and smiled.

—I know that.

 **THE END(of the Season Premiere)**

 **FINAL NOTES: So, so so. Here i a** **m, Bomberavanzi. Well, i would like to tell you guys something:**

 **~ First of all: Sorry, if my own "bold-marked" comments in some questionable sentences annoyed you. It won't happen again...not with frequence, i mean.**

 **~ This story will be a 2-season story, with 16 episodes in each season. To be fair, this story was not supposed to exist, because i was working in another mcsm fanfic called "When The Dead Come Knocking" which would talk about how Jesse, Petra, Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and a bunch of other characters would deal with a zombie apocalypse in Story Mode. However, i felt that Jesse and Petra's relationship prior the apocalypse was really unexplored when i was writing the first chapter for it, so this story was born. So yes, there is a sequel confirmed for this already! And if you don't like a Zombie Apocalypse thematic, it won't be recommended for you.**

 **~ However, THIS story won't have any kind of Zombie Apocalypse. It will focuse in the New Order's adventures and Petra & Jesse's relationship. It takes place 386 days before its upcoming sequel. As you may have guessed, that's why the story is entitled "386 Days Prior"**

 **~ There will be some OCs in this story. Some of them won't be very important, but others will be.**

 **~ In the end of each chapter, i'll try to inform the main cast and the secondary cast of the episode. So, if the entire Order of the Stone appears in a chapter, their names will be marked under the "MAIN CAST". The secondary cast refers to important, but not as important as the main cast kind of character. And YES, a few OCs will be marked under "MAIN CAST" because they will have impact in the story. Generally, i'll say**

 **MAIN CAST - S01E01 - PROLOGUE**

 **Jesse Jones**

 ** _Petra Monroe_**

 **SECONDARY CAST**

 ** _None_**

 ** _Trivia:_**

 ** _~ First appearance of Jesse._**

 ** _~ First appearance of Petra._**

 ** _~ Surnames of both of them respectively_** _is_ ** _"Jones" and "Monroe". Sorry, couldn't resist the references._**


End file.
